Industrial Applicability
This invention relates to a method for the fermentative production of diacetyl and acetoin using a lactic acid bacterium. In particular, it relates to a method for the fermentative production of diacetyl and acetoin using a lactic acid bacterium by culturing said bacterium in a culture medium containing a sugar source which said bacterium can utilize.
Diacetyl and acetoin are principal flavoring components produced by a lactic acid bacterium.